


【雀獭】唱不完的歌

by honaby



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honaby/pseuds/honaby





	【雀獭】唱不完的歌

现背伪现背，其实私设很多。

00.

你是我一首唱不完的歌。

01.

凌晨两点的月光被忽悠飘过的云层遮挡着，朴佑镇夜里从屋子里出来，没想到黑暗的客厅里，小茶几上还泛着微弱的光。

电脑的微光照在小朋友的脸上，在一片黑暗中将他瘦小的轮廓勾勒出来。小朋友坐在地上睡着了，柔软的刘海顺从的贴在额头上，整颗小脑袋毛绒绒的。双手交叠着掂在脑袋下面，看的朴佑镇心下一片柔软。

原本是想去厨房喝点水，现下好像也不那么口渴了。朴佑镇绕到李大辉的背后准备叫弟弟起来回房间睡，刚准备开口，听到小朋友呢喃着呓语。

他突然起了些玩笑心思，想吓一吓弟弟。却在看到他电脑上打开的文档，头顶的发旋，微微握起的小拳头时叹了口气，任命的把弟弟抱了起来想把他送回房间去。

“怎么就摊上你了呢……”朴佑镇颠了颠并不沉的弟弟，嘴角却带着笑意。

李大辉本就是困极了才支不住困意睡着的，睡的并不沉。他在朴佑镇碰到他的时候悠悠的转醒，挣扎着睁眼看了一眼眼前的人。

嗯，是熟悉的温度。李大辉环住哥哥的脖子，习惯性的往朴佑镇怀里钻。

”哥哥，腿……“他闭着眼睛嘟囔着，皱紧了眉头锤了锤朴佑镇的背，”腿麻了。”

“做什么呢。”朴佑镇假意烦躁的拍了拍粘在自己身上的人，还是在一旁的沙发上坐了下来，轻轻帮大辉敲着小腿“大半夜的不睡觉，要是我不出来，你怕不是要在这里趴着睡到天亮呢？”

“写歌呢，删删改改总写不出好词来。”李大辉的语气带着一丝不易察觉的烦躁。他还没完全醒过来，眼睛也还闭着不肯睁开，索性放任自己靠在朴佑镇胸口。夜里醒来让他感到燥热和不安。李大辉努力回想起两个人在一起这样平静的日子，很久了，真的很久没有这样安静的和朴佑镇呆在一起了。回归之后连轴转的行程让他们几乎没有休息的时间，解散前各种事宜也让少年们忙的脚不沾地。晚上回到住处，便是沾了枕头一个个连晚安都来不及说就进入了梦乡。

”真的要结束了。“大辉突然开口，少年的低语在夜里几乎微不可闻，朴佑镇还是听到了。”解散演唱会一结束，就真的结束了。“

“佑镇哥会一直陪着大辉么？”

02.

朴佑镇突然想到了他们还没出道的那段时间，在奔向未来的日子里准备的时间里也是这样忙碌着。他不经想起曾经也在某个倒头就睡的夜晚自己也是耐不住口渴起身去厨房拿水喝，看到他的小朋友光着脚独自站在阳台的玻璃窗前，月光柔柔的洒进来包裹住窗前的小人。

“嗯，瘦了。”朴佑镇兀自想着。

他悄无声息的走过去，就听见李大辉在嘟囔着什么。

”会好么，未来到底会走到哪一步呢，会好么……“

”会的。“他就这么突兀的开口了，吓了窗前的小朋友一跳。李大辉吓得跳起来转过身想看看是哪个哥哥这么讨厌。刚想和他撒撒娇，看见是朴佑镇，一巴掌毫不留情的打上了他的肩膀。

”呀！哥干嘛站在别人身后不出声？“

”……“朴佑镇有点受伤。但他已经习惯他家小朋友一言不合就揍人的坏习惯了，别看李大辉平时看起来温柔的好像和每个哥哥都能撒起娇来，他的小巴掌随时随地都会因为各种奇怪的原因落在他身上，在各种镜头看不到的地方。

好嘛，这才是大家都觉得李大辉是个乖宝宝的原因，这个小机灵鬼。朴佑镇心里想着小朋友的小拳头落在自己身上的理由，什么点外卖没有叫他，出去散步不和他一起，休息的时候不帮他拿水，吃饭的时候没等他先吃了……小拳头小巴掌落在他的肩膀上，胸膛上，有时候还会用脚轻轻踹他的小腿。

他只会这样对自己，别的哥哥都没有这样的待遇。甚至和他们一起来的，也都很要好的瑛岷哥和东贤哥都没有这样被他对待过。这么想着朴佑镇心下突然生出一股甜来。

他暗自叹了口气，心里想着朴佑镇你完蛋了，你完全载在这个叫李大辉的小朋友手里了。

“哥怎么不理我！”

小朋友生气了，要哄。

“大辉？怎么这么晚了还不睡呢，呀！朴佑镇！是不是你带着弟弟这么晚跑出来的，是白天的练习不够累还是你又惹弟弟生气了？还是……”

朴佑镇还没来得及开口尹智圣的声音就突兀的在背后响起了。自家队长唠叨着想要把两个孩子带回房间去睡觉。

“哥哥哥哥哥！“朴佑镇差点笑出来，他哪里敢惹他的小朋友生气”哥先回去睡吧，大辉睡不着出来透透气，我起来找他回去睡觉。“

半信半疑的队长在朴佑镇的催促下被推回了房间，还不忘叮嘱着两个孩子早点去休息。

”哼呢。“

朴佑镇走回大辉身边的时候听到一声轻哼。

小朋友生气了，要哄，只要朴佑镇哄。

虽然心里是甜的，但是朴佑镇还是像个哥哥一样板起了脸。“怎么不穿鞋就跑出来了，地上这么凉，尼尔哥他们贪凉空调也打得低，着凉了怎么办？”

“那哥哥抱抱就不会着凉了。”李大辉并不怕这个板起脸的哥哥，他知道他哥可不是真的生气，便把两只光着的脚踩在朴佑镇的脚背上，狡黠的一笑“哥哥还凶我。”

朴佑镇拿他没办法，自己宠出来的小朋友就算是蹬鼻子上脸了也得哄着。脸上还带着三分严肃呢，说出口的话已经软了语气“最近这么忙，你着凉了不但要拉下不少行程，你瑛岷哥和东贤哥肯定也要拿我是问。智圣哥的唠叨已经够招架了，我可招架不住瑛岷哥和智圣哥串通一气。”话虽这么说，还是一把抱起了不听话的小朋友，“大辉不要想太多，你这个压力一大就失眠的坏毛病什么时候能改一改。”朴佑镇把怀里的小朋友颠了颠，让他躺的更舒服些“之前不都走一步算一步的走过来了么，最难熬的时候都过去了，我们大辉以后只要走花路就行了。”

虽然是嫌弃的话，说出来却都是关心的语气。

“今天哥哥陪你睡吧，免得你自己躺着七想八想天都亮了。可以休息的时间不多了，可不要浪费。”朴佑镇轻轻的推开房间的门把李大辉放在床上。他先是帮大辉暖了暖冰冷的小脚，而后自己也躺下了，还不忘帮弟弟把被子盖好。朴佑镇把手放在大辉头下面给他当枕头，两个人挤在不大的床上，两颗脑袋凑在一起，连心跳都挨的很近。

“佑镇哥会一直陪着我么？”李大辉凑在朴佑镇耳边，用只有两个人能听到的声音说：“不是哥哥，是会作为朴佑镇一直陪着大辉么？”

朴佑镇有些好笑敏感的小孩为什么要这样分别，只是他知道无论是作为什么身份，他一定会一直陪着大辉。小朋友像是在要一个出道前的保证，晶亮晶亮的眼睛透着期待的光。

“一定会的，这是我们生命的轨道重叠之后就不会分离的证明。”他看了看黑暗中小朋友泛着星光的眉眼，最后还是忍了忍选择撩起刘海亲在他光洁的额头。

“快睡吧。”

第二天早上金在奂叫朴佑镇起床的时候发现了床上蜷在佑镇怀里的小朋友。

朴佑镇早就醒了，此时正一手给大辉当枕头一手刷着手机，以至于并没有发现在奂的靠近。直到金在奂爆发出惊人的音量才后知后觉的去捂小辉的耳朵，但是已经晚了。

朴佑镇后悔。

“呀！呀！大辉下次害怕来找哥吧！不要找佑镇了！”

李大辉难得睡了个好觉，被金在奂惊醒下意识的立刻坐了起来，慌乱中小拳头啪的锤在了他佑镇哥的肩膀上。小辉揉着睡眼惺忪的眼睛顶着一头乱糟糟的头发很敷衍的看了一眼他在奂哥，迷糊着的小奶音差点萌哭了在奂：“佑镇哥给我讲故事，在奂哥只会让我耳朵疼。”

金在奂莫名觉得自己被塞了一嘴狗粮，转身找智圣哥求安慰去了。

朴佑镇不后悔了，能看到迷糊着浑身散发着奶味的小宝贝是人间一大乐事。

谢谢在奂哥。

尹智圣后知后觉的问河成云：“大辉和佑镇不是不在一个房间么？”

看透一切的云哥哥白了尹智圣一眼，根本不想理他。

03.

在奔向未来的道路上，他们似乎一直并肩，已经成为一种习惯。

从过去的思绪中抽离，李大辉已经完全醒了过来。小朋友脱离了迷迷糊糊之时软乎乎的可口状态，他坐起了身子，却还是把腿打横放在朴佑镇的大腿上，双手撑在身后，亮晶晶的眸子看着朴佑镇，似乎在等一个答案。

“会一直陪着大辉的，不仅是作为哥哥，也作为朴佑镇一直陪着大辉。”

李大辉感受到朴佑镇的手心放在自己的腿上，滚烫的温度从小腿一直烫到自己心里。

04.

很深的夜了，月亮似乎都打着哈欠躲进了云层里。不知道是不是自己的心里作用，大辉觉得整个客厅突然暗了下来。小腿上传来朴佑镇总是滚烫的手掌的温度，一瞬间他不知道自己是不是脸上也泛起了红光。

“会一直陪着大辉的，不仅是作为哥哥，也作为朴佑镇一直陪着大辉。”

没想到佑镇哥一直记着。

朴佑镇看着大辉并没有说话，电脑的屏幕也暗了下去，现在这个昏暗的小客厅完全属于他们两个人。从手心的温度到交汇的目光，连脑海中的回忆也从第一次见面迂回着转了一圈再回到现在。就在今天，在一月还飞着白雪的寒冷季节里，在这个有点凉意的客厅里，眼神和呼吸交织在一起，心跳成为同一个频率，像极了一路走来的他们俩。

李大辉往朴佑镇那里靠了靠，他有些害羞的想着这哥今天怎么这么认真，习惯性的把小脑袋往哥哥的颈窝靠过去。他柔软的发丝随着他的动作轻轻的摆动着，触到朴佑镇的皮肤带来一丝痒意，像挠在他心上的小猫爪子。

“呀，佑镇哥今天怎么这么认真呢。“李大辉伸了个懒腰，自顾自的嘟囔着想消散一下自己脸上的热度。他在哥哥怀里找了个舒服的姿势，一歪脑袋就能听到让人安心的心跳，”以为哥哥早就忘记了呢，为什么记得呢？佑镇哥真的好讨厌，突然这么认真，哥知道自己认真起来真的让人移不开眼睛么？但是看在哥都没有忘的份上，大辉就原谅哥哥啦。“

小孩两手都抓着朴佑镇的一只手玩着手指，似乎在发呆，说出来的话前言不搭后语，但是朴佑镇听懂了，他的小朋友在这个静谧的茫然的深夜迷茫了，快要从碗毕业的压力和对未来的迷茫一股脑儿的扑过来，他察觉出李大辉有些动摇。他知道自家小朋友是个隐忍的人，练习的时候无论多苦多累都不会说出来让别人担心。但他也只是个十几岁的小朋友，少年时代的经历让他难以有一刻安宁的享有自己所拥有的绚烂，此刻拐弯抹角的在他这里想找到安全感。

此时他一低头就能看到小孩头顶的发旋，他觉得小朋友别别扭扭也真的太可爱了，连头顶的旋儿都透着乖巧。于是他就那样亲了亲那里，轻轻的笑了起来。

他想把这两年一路走来的鲜花和掌声攥紧了放在他的小朋友手里。彼时他还以为自己只能在背后默默的看着他的小朋友出道，在他被恶评打击的时候给他一个温暖的怀抱，当他受到组合里别的哥哥宠爱的时候默默的退出。大辉本来就是这样耀眼的一颗星星，他应该站在更高的地方看更多的风景，他可能只是自己生命里稍纵即逝的流星。没想到一路陪着他闯进了决赛，更没想到能与他并肩站在同样的高度。

李大辉从未想过，他所珍视的一切他佑镇哥比他还要珍惜，他在为恶评伤心的时候他佑镇哥比他还要伤心。他们互相陪伴的同时，彼此都变成了更好的自己，即时偶尔迷茫着回头望，也会因为彼此的存在感到安心不已。

不做稍纵即逝的流星，要做你的北极星，想你一抬头就能看见我，而我是不是有一点贪心。

胸腔的震动通过鼓膜传进李大辉的耳朵里，在这个静谧的夜晚尤为清晰，带着他的心都震了起来。他有些恼怒的捶了捶朴佑镇的胳膊，索性背对着朴佑镇枕在了他的腿上。他摸了摸自己越来越烫的脸颊，心道明明在一起这么久了，怎么对着和平时对待其他哥哥弟弟所表现出来的“粉肠团”虎雀不同的，又认真又温柔的佑镇哥还是没有哪怕一点抵抗力呢？

我要这世间所有的善意都向你奔流而去。

“因为这是专属于你的温柔。”他又想起哪次朴佑镇在他耳边说的话，不得不说低音炮真的苏炸了。他好像没来得及回应就落荒而逃，躲在智圣哥身后对他哥偷偷的笑。

会被抓回来的，这哥真的又小气又记仇。趁寝室里没人的时候抓住他的脚踝欺身压上来，给他讲些乱七八糟的话。一字一句，直到他昏头涨脑的都不知道他在自己耳边说些什么，只知道胡乱的点头，又笑又闹，答应他哥一些摆明了要占他便宜的条约。

身后是柔软的床垫，四面八方的压力侵袭过来不再是压得他喘不过气，他不是个百毒不侵的人，看到恶评也会伤心难过。但每当感觉有哥哥挡在他身前，就好像一切的流言蜚语都化作耳旁风。那一刻他觉得自己被这世间的温暖和善意包裹着，感觉自己被爱着这件事，在经历了太多的少年时代之后还能真切的触摸到，只要有一天佑镇哥还在自己身边，李大辉就觉得自己是万千人中最幸运的那一个。

“你准备在客厅睡到明天早上么？”朴佑镇注视着腿上毛绒绒的脑袋，不禁一边顺着毛一边开口说道“大辉之前写的一版词不是很好，怎么又删了重新写了？”

“因为我觉得写的不够好嘛。”李大辉稍微抬起脑袋伸手够了够茶几上的电脑，敲亮了屏幕，上下滑动了一下，顺便删掉了“rap部分作词请求”的辅助字样。

rap部分已经写好了。下面有两三段词，几段是朴佑镇写的，几段是大辉写的。这是首写给粉丝的歌，两个少年的心缠绕在一起，表达着感谢与爱。

“我觉得和哥写的不太搭，我又删掉重新写了两段。”他突然从沙发上，准确的说是他佑镇哥的腿上爬起来又坐在了地下，认真的删掉了两行又打了几个字上去“这样会不会好一点？你看看。”

李大辉向后仰起头靠在沙发上，举起手臂把电脑举到和坐着的平齐的位置，一下子没端稳差点砸在朴佑镇脸上。他不好意思的笑了一下，刚刚写出了自己比较满意的词，好心情从眼睛里透出来，亮晶晶的盈满了星子，不带一点保留的全部呈在朴佑镇面前。

朴佑镇晃了一下神，两年前那个籍籍无名的还是练习生的小少年突兀的出现在脑海里，渐渐的与眼前的人重合。他一时竟无法集中精神看大辉写出来的新词。

大辉揉了揉眼睛，还保持着仰着头的姿势，看他哥好像顿住了也没在看电脑，便问了句怎么了，朴佑镇才回过神来。

太像了，好像什么都变了，又好像什么都没变。

朴佑镇摇了摇头回避了这个问题，他总不能让弟弟知道自己被他太过于纯粹的眼神一勾差点又陷入绵长的回忆里。拍了拍旁边的沙发示意大辉坐上来“地上那么凉，说了多少次了不要直接坐在地上？”然后他握了大辉的手脚，果然都冰冰凉没有什么温度，他佯装生气的瞪了小朋友一眼，用了点劲捏了大辉的脸颊。

“嗯！”大辉软软的哼了一声，委委屈屈的偷看他佑镇哥，却又觉得自觉理亏，吐了吐舌头乖乖的把脚放在哥哥大腿下面，抱着腿像个小蘑菇，下巴在膝盖上一点一点的，示意朴佑镇快点看他新写的词。

其实哪里舍得，也没用多大劲。

“这里，就是这句要不要改一下？感觉有点生硬。”朴佑镇把电脑放在腿上，又把它转过来一点让李大辉也能清楚的看到，他指着一句词，又想了想这里的旋律。

“哥觉得呢？我是想这里应该跳跃一点表现一点好心情的感觉呢。”李大辉思考着，低低的哼唱了两句。朴佑镇想着旋律降了一个八度给弟弟合着音，默契的就像他们一直做的那样。

“而且后面那段和这段是有呼应的，我觉得这边不用改。”李大辉又看着改了两个词，让他和上面的词更契合。

“倒是这里。”

“还有这里。”

说完两个人愣了一下，李大辉笑着抬头看了一眼朴佑镇“佑镇哥和我想到一块去了，我也觉得这边写的不好，写的时候就没什么灵感。”他作苦恼状抓了抓头发，把它们弄的乱糟糟的，捧着脸软着声音问朴佑镇“哥觉得这边应该改成什么好？”

“在你改变心意之前，我会先奔向你。”朴佑镇脱口而出，这句话没有经过太多的思考，仿佛在他大脑深处藏了很多年，今天自然而然的就说了出来。

李大辉有些吓到了，他没想到朴佑镇这么快就说出来了。他在说这话的时候压低了声音，他们两个又挨得很近，朴佑镇的呼吸就在他耳畔浮过去，而每个字都在扣着他的心门。

“我不会改变心意的。”他很低很低的嘟囔了一句，声音轻到自己都好像听不到。摸了摸蹭的一下变红的脸颊，暗骂自己现在是正经工作呢要专心。还好夜很黑，他哥应该什么都看不清吧。

“大辉说什么？”朴佑镇仿佛没听清，李大辉松了口气，故作镇定的说着“那改成，「在你改变心意之前，让我先奔你而去」吧。”

朴佑镇敲着键盘，光标闪了又闪，他的眼皮随着心跳微微跳动着，回想起大辉刚才很小声嘀咕的那句话，心情很好的勾起了嘴角。

李大辉把脚从朴佑镇的大腿下面抽出来和他并排坐在一起，头靠在他肩窝里，他蜷着腿就着还放在朴佑镇大腿上的电脑滑动着页面。两个人认认真真的从头到尾核对了一遍，觉得差不多了之后朴佑镇合起了电脑“今天就先到这里吧，你快点回去睡觉了。明天还有行程，到时候又起不来床，来不及吃早饭，胃疼的时候可没人管你。”

李大辉才不信呢，但他还是接过电脑放在茶几上。今天确实太晚了，但是基本上把歌词写好了，着实让人心情舒畅。一想到要和佑镇哥一起制作一首歌，就让人精神振奋。

他光着脚站起来伸了个懒腰，还没打完哈欠就被一股外力揽着腰拽回了怀里，脚下摆好了他之前不知道蹬到哪里去的拖鞋，“李大辉，穿鞋！要跟你说多少次不要光着脚站在地板上！特别现在还是冬天！”

朴佑镇捏了捏大辉的后颈，李大辉拍着哥哥的大腿喊着痒从朴佑镇怀里窜走了，还不忘轻轻的说一句“哥哥晚安。”

朴佑镇无奈的看了一眼已经窜进房间的李大辉，收拾了一下茶几，检查了一下电脑的电源，才站起身往房间走去。其实他都知道，大辉想着这首写给粉丝的歌想了好几天，歌词也删删改改改了好几版。今天陪他改了个大概，细细讨论了一番，想来大辉今天晚上心里没事能睡个安稳觉。明天给他带着早饭让他在车上吃，早上小孩还能多睡一个小时。近来太累了，能有个短暂却高质量的睡眠总是好的。

朴佑镇悄悄地打开房间门走到自己的床铺面前，意外的看到小朋友一双亮晶晶的眸子望着自己，表情调皮的像只偷了罐头吃的小猫，他学着朴佑镇的姿势故作深沉的拍了拍床铺。朴佑镇走过去，怕吵到室友也不好说话，只能任由大辉拽着胳膊躺了下来。小朋友背对着他却还要枕着他的手臂，自己的手臂蜷起放在胸口，被朴佑镇虚虚的牵着食指。

朴佑镇平躺着，既不去打扰小朋友入睡，也不去把小朋友从面壁的姿势挖出来。反正他一会儿睡熟了，一翻身就会滚到自己怀里。在这个静谧的空间里，互相能听到对方有力的心跳，互相追逐着。或许是心情很好，或许是身边的人让大辉感到安心，朴佑镇身边不一会儿就传来平稳的呼吸声。

在半梦半醒之间，李大辉感觉自己滚进一个温暖的怀抱里，被熟悉的温度包围着，让人安心的臂弯更让人欲沉入梦里，梦里他听见很远很远的地方，有个熟悉额声音轻轻的在他耳边说：

“我也是。”

「我不会改变心意的」

「我也是」

月亮从一片阴霾中撒出光辉，银白的月光微微照亮了昏暗的客厅，打扰不了房间里两个相拥的身影。在这个对未来充满堂皇的夜晚，两颗年轻的心靠在一起，互相熨烫着，像风，像雨。

END.


End file.
